Caillou misbehaves at detention/gets a detention at his house/grounded by JonComedian VGCP on GoAnimate
Kate: Class Please take out your homework K lu where's your homework? David: Oh my cat Gilbert ate while I was sleeping Kate: you can go to the office with this green slip K lu go Alan: Give it the green slip Caillou forgot his homework Again - Miss Martin Alan: got a detention for 16 hour At Detention Joey: Welcome to Detention There will be no talking no chewing gum no bathrooms and no food and drinks Quagmire/Old Voice Alert: HEY LOSER POOPFACE PUT ME BACK IN MY CLASS NOW!! Joey: I am going to the office to report you Joey: Well principal Alan says you be supended for a one-week also you will have detention in your home by your teacher leave now At home Eric: K lu you are so crazy you are grounded for one week and one day go to your room until one week passes David: (crying) I hate you dad Eric: I heard that Mr. Troublemaker One week later Kate: K lu It's time for detention at home Julie: K lu I heard you like getting a detention at home Kate: K lu go to your room Kate: Welcome to your detention There will be no escaping no playing on the computer no laughing no bathrooms and no food and drinks also you will stay here until night K lu. At night David: Yes I can do whatever I want now Eric: Go to sleep right now which means you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for six months and one day Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: THAT'S IT!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!! I'M GOING TO BE KILL YOU UP BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID ASSHOLE!!!!! I HATE YOU GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOORRRRRRR!!! Bam, crash and bam Eric: OW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW David: That's what you get is for grounding me dad for six month and one day my dad is so stupid detention Eric: Ouch. I'm hurt my leg is broken Doris come here right now Julie: What happened? Boris are you all right? Eric K lu escaping and beat me up because he won't go to his room Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO K I U HOW DARE YOU BEAT YOUR DAD YOU RUINED DETENTION I'M CALLING THE POLICE TO ARRESTED YOU!!!!!! Julie: Hello Police yes K lu just beat up his dad and also escaping from his room can you arrest him thanks bye. The Police on their away K lu Dallas: Stop right there you are under arrest for beating up your dad and escaping for the detention you are going to jail for even more Six months and one days get into police car now! At court in the morning Lawrence: now K lu has in the courthouse we are going to tell him why K lu Beats his dad and escaping for detention for one week passes K lu can you say why that grounds me say that Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: NEVER! I HATE COURTHOUSE! I HATE DETENTION AT MY HOUSE! AND I WANT TO A DIE AND THAT'S FINAL!!!! Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: ANSWER HIM YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!!!!!!!!!! David: Why dad grounds me? Lawrence: good job K lu Ronit Amin Caillou can do tell about K lu please David/Evil Genius/Zack: well I was talking about K lu did beating up his dad and escaping from detention because he grounds his dad for stupid reason Lawrence: Good job Ronit Amin Caillou, Now we shall speak to the Noddy from Ronit Amin Eric: Well judge Lawrence was my best father named Big Ears Well I deserved me and gets ungrounded forever for can do whatever I want. But JonComedian VGCP K lu has bounce my father and has stolen my Video games when police and his enemies chase him for last month of May 13 2016 Lawrence: ok thank you Noddy Arthur your next. Simon: Yes I'm Arthur Timothy Read because Evil Arthur get his old body back while grounded K lu you will be in jail for six month and one days. Thank you now. Lawrence: yellow horse and black bear can you tell about k lu please Paul: Well I was talking about yellow horse because he always grounds me for stupid reasons and K lu is in the court because he is very very very very very very bad Lawrence: Good job Black bear yellow horse your next Joey: Yes I'm yellow horse because I ground black bear for some reasons K lu you will be in jail for six months and one day even more thank you now. Lawrence: That's Right K lu. yellow horse said you are going to be in jail for six month and one day even more. Guards take them away David: (crying) At jail Dallas: This is your cell go there now this is your cell you'll stay here for six months and one day David: I guess I have to stay in jail for six month and one day because I'm in trouble Category:Goanimate